Heartless In Alageasia
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: Allianna barely escapes Maleficent's attack on Hollow Bastion. Her gummiship badly damaged, a Heartless strip sends her into a wormhole that has her crash-land in Alagaësia. There, she is found unconscious outside of Feinster by Eragon and Saphira. When Ally awakes, she tells Eragon who she is. But there's more to her then she lets on, and its why Maleficent has followed her.
1. Arrival

**Some notes before this begins:  
** 1\. The Inheritance Cycle was not finished when I first wrote this story, so the fate of Alagaësia will be different in some ways.

2\. As of the first writing of this, the last game to come out(In America) was Birth by Sleep(which I never played, any information used from that game comes from the wiki). The first chapter takes place after the fall of Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden BUT as far as things that happened after may be different. I will try and hold true to the story but I will revise as necessary with the original planning of this fic in mind, and thus, details may change.

* * *

 **Somewhere in space outside of Hallow Bastion**

Allianna panicked, bracing herself as another Heartless ship's attack struck her gummiship, making it reach critical condition. Spotting a warp hole ahead on the digital map of the known universe, sheset a course, hittin the hyper-drive button, but just as her ship hit the warp hole, another attack hit her ship. She was bolted forward, hitting her head upon the dash, and everything around her went black.

 ** **Alagaësia,**** ** **The**** ** **Varden camp near Feinster and the Jiet River****

 ** **Eragon's POV****

I walked along the Jiet River, Saphira and the elves behind me. Saphira stopped suddenly. _Eragon, look over there._

I followed her gaze, and saw a woman lying on the ground on the edge of the river. I ran up to her, but as I got close, I slowed down and approached her carefully, incase it was a trap. When I got near her, I looked over her. She was a woman about my age; she had long brown hair and pail skin. She wore a lovely dark green gown, which was torn and battered at the hem and there were cuts along her arms.

"She still lives, Shur'tugal." Laufin said.

I nodded and picked her up, before carrying her back to the camp. I would be sure to ask her questions later.

 ** **Allianna's POV****

My eyes opened slowly and I saw that I was in some sort of war tent. I sat up, noting I was now wearing a dark green gown, before looking around. There was a strange-looking cat, but no one else. Just as I went to stand, a woman entered. "Ahh, your up." The woman said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the Varden's camp just outside Feinster." The woman said. "Eragon found you along the Jiet River."

"Ahh." I said.

A man about my age came into the tent, and looked at me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, thank you." I said. "I'm Allianna."

"Eragon." He said. He turned to the woman. "Thank you, Angela."

She nodded. "Come back when you need fresh bandages." She said.

I nodded, and followed Eragon out of the tent. _I won't need to because of my powers. I'll be healed up in no time._ I thought.

"How did you end up like that along the river?" Eragon asked, motioning to my bandages.

"I...don't remember." I said, lying. I hoped he didn't notice, I was a bad liar. "Last thing I remember is something hitting my head, then I woke up in Angela's tent."

"You can trust me Allianna." Eragon said.

I sighed. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" I asked.

He nodded, and started walking through the camp. It was then I noticed we were being followed by 12 people with pointed ears. _Well that's new..._ I thought.

Soon we approached a tent, aside it was a huge blue dragon. I froze when I saw it. It stared straight back at me. Eragon turned towards me. "It's okay, she won't hurt you." He said. "That's Saphira, my Dragon."

I stared at him, astounded, but continued to follow him inside the tent. He motioned to the cot. "Take a seat, I have a stool." He said. I nodded and sat on the cot, adjusting my gown.

Once he was seated, I took a deep breath. "I have to warn you, what I'm about to say may sound...unbelievable, but I swear that I am telling the truth. This place...this world...I'm not from here. I'm from a world called Hallow Bastion..." I said before telling him everything that happened in the past day. Tears came to my eyes as I recounted how I had to leave Ansem and Samuel behind. "Last thing I remember, I was heading towards a warp hole and my ship was struck. I remember my head hitting the dash and then, I woke up in Angela's tent. I know it's a lot to take in, but that's the truth."

Eragon sat there, astounded, seeming to be trying to process the information I just gave him. "Do you know if these...Heartless followed you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I have no way of knowing until they attack." I said. "Would you mind telling me what's going on here? I definitely want to know how anyone manages to tame such a huge dragon."

A growl sounded from outside the tent. _I am tamed by no one._ A female voice said inside my head.

I gasped, shooting my head around. "What the..." I stopped, realizing where the voice must have come from. " _She can TALK_?" I asked, shocked.

Eragon laughed, nodding. He then started to tell me a long story about how he used to be a farm boy, to the attack on the City called Feinster. There seemed to be a few details missing, but I felt he couldn't divulge certain information without permission. "We are making out way to Belatona as we speak." Eragon said.

"If Galbatorix is as bad as you say, then I'm afraid it may be only a matter of time until the Heartless show up." I said. "But I promise you this: I will do all I can to prevent Alagaësia from suffering the same fate as Hollow Bastion. But first, I'll need to get out of this dress and into something I can fight in."

 **Meanwhile, in Uru'bean...**

Maleficent appeared inside the castle in a swirl of darkness. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Diaval crowed, falpping his wings at a man who stood at the end of the hallway.

"Who are you?" The man asked, demanding an answer. "How did you get into the Castle? Answer me!"

"You care command the Mistress of all evil?" Maleficent asked, irritated. "Heartless, show this fool some manners!"

Heartless appeared from the floor, and swarmed twords the man, but the man muttered something Maleficent couldn't understand, and the Heartless exploded before they even got near him.

"My my." Maleficent said, a scheming smile appearing on her lips. "I feel much darkness in you. Perhaps there is something I can interest you in?"

* * *

I sighed, waiting outside Nasuada's-the Varden's leader- tent as he was speaking to her. I looked at the elves-as Eragon told me about Alagaësia's different races- that had remained outside with me **.** _This world is so strange...so different f_ _ro_ _m any I've ever heard of..._ I thought. _I just hope I'm wrong and the Heartless never show up._

Eragon poked his head out of the tent. "Come in, Allianna." He said.

I nodded, and followed him. There were three others in the tent waiting, and they all looked at me. "Allianna, this is Nasuada the Varden's leader, King Orrin of Surda and Arya, who is the Elves ambassador." He said, indictating who was who as he named them.

I did my best to curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said. "I wish it was under better circumstances, though."

"Eragon was just telling us about these Heartless you say exist." King Orrin said. "Can they be stopped?"

"Believe me, I wish they didn't." I said, sighing. "They can be destroyed, and the most effective weapon is the Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Nasuada asked.

I nodded, and summoned my own: Dragon Heart. "This is a keyblade, they have many forms, depending on the wielder, but they aren't hard to recognize." I siad before I went on to inform them of everything else.


	2. A Secret revealed

**Eragon's POV**

I sighed, leaning against Saphira. I had let Allianna sleep in my tent until Nasuada could get ther a tent of her own. _It's makes you feel so small._ I thought, thinking of all what Allianna had said about other worlds, the Heartless and the Keyblade.

 _Do you think this means our fate is to leave for one of these other worlds?_ Saphira asked.

 _I don't know. It's possible._ Eragon said. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching him. It was a soldier from the Varden. "Shadeslayer, there have been sightings of strange creatures coming towards the camp." He said.

I stood. "Thank you, head back and prepare for battle." I said. The solider nodded, and ran back. I went inside the tent, and woke Allianna, telling her what the solider said. She got up out of the cot, and summoned her keyblade, which was black in color. She was now in a tunic, and breeches, since she said it was difficult for her to fight in a dress. We ran through the camp to the Northern Border of Feinster and she looked at the creatures approaching the camp.

 **Allianna's POV**

"Neoshadows." I said. "They're heartless alright. They're tough, but they aren't the worst." _So Maleficent_ did _follow me. She's really desperate to get her hands on me._

When they got closer, I ran twords them, attacking a small group of them. After destroying them, I took note of the number of Neoshadows. There must have been a hundred more, and they began to surround me. "STOPAGA!" I shouted, freezing the Neoshadows in range. I slashed at them, Eragon soon appearing beside me. He and Saphira attacked, a small shiver running down my spine as Saphira destroyed three with a slash of her paw. "Remind me to never anger her again." I said to Eragon as we attacked a few more. Even with Saphira's help, we only destroyed half before more appeared. I bit my lip. I had no choice. "Eragon, Saphira, you need to get away."

"But Allianna..."

"NOW!" I shouted.

Eragon hesitated for a long moment before he ran out of the circle of Neoshadows closing in, attacking a few along the way. When he was far enough away, I took a deep breath and retracted my Keyblade and shut my eyes.

 **Eragon's POV**

A bright light flashed, coming twords where Allianna stood. I turned to see the Neoshadows being destroyed by a blast. When the light faded, Allianna stood alone, and fainted to the ground. I stared: Pure black dragon-like wings came out from her back, and instead of the clothes she has been wearing a tattered black shirt and pants took their place. I ran back to her.

 _Be careful, Eragon._ Saphira said, sniffing Allianna.

I nodded, and carefully picked Allianna up, careful to put my arms under her wings.

Nasuada and King Orrin ran over, and stared at Allianna. "How is this possible?" Orrin asked.

"I don't know...I'll have to ask her when she wakes up." I said.

 **Allianna's POV**

 _I opened my eyes and stared threw_ _at the room I was in_ _._ _I was lying on what I would learn later was a hospital bed._ Where am I? _I thought._

 _A blonde-haired man walked by and looked at me with surprise. "_ _Your awake..." He said, sounding as if he didn't believe it. It was then I noticed the monitors on the screen, depicting me. 'Experiment #80' was in large letters in the left hand corner of one. The man noticed._

"Y _ou are one of the many experiments that I, along with my assistant, have made. You see, I'm trying to create the perfect keyblade wielder." He said._ _He took a notebook off of a desk in the room._ _He wrote something down in a book and said. "From now on, your name is Allianna."_

" _Allianna." I said. "I like it. What is your…n-name?"_

" _My name is Ansem." He said. "I'll explain more to you later, but for now, I shall get us lunch. Come, Allianna."_

 _I followed him, examining the hallway and stairs. We walked until we reached a room with a_ _table_ _. Ansem told me to stay there. I watched him leave. I then examined the room. I turned my head to the door when I heard strange noises from outside the door. I cocked my head._ Is Ansem back already?

 _I_ _gasped a_ _s_ _strange creatures entered through the crack under the door. She panicked and ran into the computer room. They were there too. She panicked, not knowing what to do. One jumped towards her and she screamed, holding her head. The next thing she knew she was waking up_ _the hospital_ _bed. She looked around. There was a tall,_ _black haired man in the chair near the bed._ _He wore_ _lab coat like Ansem's_ _. I backed up until I hit the wall. "Are you with them?" I asked._

 _The man_ _stood, and held out his hand. "It's okay, Allianna, the Heartless are gone, your safe." He said in a reassuring voice._

" _Heartless? Those creatures that attacked me?" I asked. He nodded._

"Sam _, is she-" Ansem said as he came in before noticing me. He_ _looked relieved_ _. He sat on the bed and sighed with relief. He handed me a plate of food. I stared at it before I began eating it. "Good to see you are alright, but I guess I have you to thank for that,_ _Samuel_ _."_

 _Samuel_ _simply_ _nodded_ _. "I_ _'ll get back to the lab, sir." He said before going to leave the room. He gave me a smile._

" _Thank you,_ _Samuel_ _." Ansem said._

I woke, and was staring at the roof of Eragon's tent. I took off my bandages, and rubbed my arms where the scratches had been. I sighed, and stood. I saw Eragon outside, waiting. He looked to me. "Would you mind explaining?" He asked.

I sighed, and explained everything. "Maleficent found out about my...abilities, and she either wants me as is...or to turn me into a Heartless. When it was inevitable that Hollow Bastion was going to fall, we went to leave but when the Heartless stormed the Hangar, Ansem launched the ship with only me inside it."

"Did he ever explain about the accident?" Eragon asked.

"No." I said. "Anytime I asked he'd change the subject, and I couldn't find it in any of his notes."

"I'll tell the soldiers to keep an eye out for the heartless. I will inform my guard to look for them as well."

"Thank you." I said.


	3. Capture

I watched as Eragon sparred his cousin. I sat next to Roran's wife, Katrina, who watched, a bit of worry on her face. I knew that Eragon was holding back, but I said nothing. Eragon won regardless, and they all sat and talked until Arya came over. "So far no one has spotted any heartless." She said.

"Good." I said. "Just keep your eyes peeled, and your guard up. Sometimes, they appear out of nowhere."

Arya nodded, and ran off. When she was out of sight, I looked to Katrina. "So, Katrina, when are you due?"

They all stared at me with surprise. "How did you-" Katrina started to say.

"Oh, I'm just very observant." I said. "I won't tell anyone, if it's some big secret."

"It is." Roran said.

I nodded, understanding. "Your secret is safe with me." I said.

"Thank you." Katrina said.

When it got later, I went to Eragon's tent and fell asleep. I was woken by a noise, and saw a Neoshadow inside the tent headed towards her. I went to scream, but something struck my head.

 **Eragon's POV**

 _Eragon! Wake up! A Neoshadow has Allianna!_ Saphira shouted inside his mind.

I woke, and drew Brisingr. I spotted the Heartless carrying Allianna, and chased after it. Before I could catch it, a dragon-like heartless appeared and grabbed Allianna before flying upwards. I looked up and cursed, spying Thorn. I got onto Saphira, and she took off towards them. More of the dragon-like heartless appeared, and attacked them, I slashed at them, only destroying a couple before they retreated. I cursed again when I saw why. Thorn was too far away to catch.

 **Maleficent's POV**

I waited impatiently as I waited to hear from Murtagh, who had been sent to capture Allianna. Suddenly, the mirror before her shimmered. Murtagh's face appeared. "I have captured her." He said. "I shall be in Uru'bean soon."

"Good, I shall inform Galbatorix." I said.

Murtagh's face disappeared, and I headed towards the throne room.

 **Murtagh's POV**

I stared down at the woman lying across Thorn's saddle. _I don't see what's so special about her, or why that Maleficent woman wants her._

 _She smells strange._ _Thorn said._ _ _I do not trust Maleficent. I think she is meerly using Galbatorix for her own gain, and will turn on him the moment he is no more use to her.__

I sighed. _I think your right. Part of me feels like we should warn him, but then again, if he should fall to the Heartless, we'll be free..._

 _Either way, you should try to make the best of the situation for her. Just because we're miserable doesn't mean she should be as well._

 **Allianna's POV**

I woke in a cell, and rubbed my head where I had been struck. I slowly stood, and made my way to the bars I looked around the hall as best as I could, but saw no one, not one single guard. I smiled. _They go through all the trouble of capturing me, but don't even bother to get a guard to watch me, like it would matter either way. This just makes it easier._ I thought, stepping back. I summoned Dragonheart, and pointed it to the cell door's lock. A small beam shot out of the end, and a light _click_ sounded and the cell door swung slowly and silently open _._ I walked out, and ran up the stairs. _This is to easy…._ I thought before I spotted someone. He was older then Eragon, but he shared a lot of the same features. I swung my keyblade at him, and he quickly drew his sword, which had a red blade, and blocked my attack. It seemed he wanted to say something, but he was too busy concentrating on blocking my attacks. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed my throat. My keyblade hit the ground and disappeared. I looked to the culprit and gasped. Maleficent glared at me.

"Allianna, at last I have you within my grasp." She said, smiling. "Those fools Samuel and Ansem thought that by sending you off alone, you'd be free from me. They didn't count on being held hostage, did they?"

I glared at her. "Your bluffing." I said.

"Am I?" She asked, amusement in her voice. Suddenly, a circle of green flames appeared beside her, showing me both Samuel and Ansem in a cell, guarded by Heartless. She smirked. "If you do not do as I command, I shall give the command to destroy them both."

"I...I'll do as you say." I said, defeat in my voice. _I'll have to figure out a way to free them._

It was then a shock surged through my body, the center where Maleficent had her hand infront on my throat. When she released me, I gasped, and touched where she had held me. I felt a necklace there, a Heartless symbol hanging from it. "Incase you get any ideas about betraying me, this will inform their guards. Within the minute, they'll be destroyed, and unless I meet my end, which is highly unlikely, that necklace will remain."

I resisted the tears forming in my eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"This worlds King wants to meet you, come." She said, before turning and walking down the hall. Soon we reached the Throne Room, where a man waited. Maleficent introduced him as the King, Galbatorix.

"Maleficent tell me you have this strange power. Show me." Galbatorix ordered.

I nodded, and concentrated. A moment later, my clothes changed, and my wings appeared. I summoned my keyblade. Galbatorix stood, and circled me. He stopped behind me and stared at my wings. "Do these always appear?"

"Yes, sire. These wings also allow me to fly, like a dragon." I said. I changed back. Galbatorix eyed my keyblade then, and took it from my hands. As he inspected it, it flashed and reappeared in my hand. "Sorry, I can't help that. It does that on its own." I said. "I'm the only one who can wield Dragonheart."

Galbatorix sat back down on his throne. "I have a mission for you. One Murtagh has failed. Bring Eragon to me, alive."

"Yes, sire." I said. I went to the nearest balcony and I concentrated. Once my wings appeared I took off towards Feinster. A few Wyverns followed me. I sighed. _Can't really blame Maleficent for having backup._

Soon I saw Feinster in the distance, and I turned to where I knew Eragon's tent was. I saw Saphira take off, and head towards me. I wondered if Saphira spotted the Heartless, but not me. When they got closer, I saw Eragon in shock. "Allianna!" He shouted. "Behind you!"

The Wyverns flew over, avoiding Saphira and one grabbed Eragon's left arm while another grabbed his right. They pulled Eragon free of the saddle, and swooped around. Saphira growled. "Saphira, please, I had no choice. Maleficent is making me do this." I said. "Please, come peacefully."

Eragon nodded to her, understanding. They then headed back to Uru'bean, the Wyverns carrying Eragon while the rest surrounded Saphira.

The Wyverns dropped Eragon on the throne room floor, and Galbatorix smiled. "Well done, Allianna, at least there is one person I can rely on. You're dismissed."

I nodded, and left, and ran into someone. "Sorr-" I said, before looking who it was. It was the man I had attacked. "Oh, it's you."

"Galbatorix asked me to show you to your room when you returned." The man said.

"He should have told you to watch where you are going." I said.

He ignored me, and walked away, motioning for me to follow. I sighed and followed him to a bedroom. "Thank, I guess…" I said, I couldn't recall if I had heard Galbatorix say his name.

"If you need anything, call for one of the servants, or ask a guard for me." He said.

"I can't recall your name." I said.

"Murtagh." He said.

"Thank you, Murtagh." I said before slamming the door in his face.


	4. Seperations and Reunions

The next morning, I went to leave my room, but found Murtagh about to knock on my door. "What do _you_ want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I was wondering if you would like a tour of Uru'bean." He said.

"I'll have to ask Maleficent first." I said.

"There was no need, she said it was alright, that you wouldn't dare try to run off." Murtagh said.

"Fine." I said, and followed him out of the castle. He led me through the city, showing me the sights. Eventually we came to a marketplace in the city, and I stopped at a jewelry stall. "See anything you like?" Murtagh asked.

I looked at the man's ware's, my eyes stopping on silver chain link bracelet. "That one." I said.

"Wonderful choice. This is one of my best pieces, it took all my skill to create it." He said. He named a price.

By the time I could get my money bag out, Murtagh had already paid for the bracelet. He helped me put it on. "Thanks." I said as we began walking again. "But I don't know why your being so nice to me."

"I understand what it's like...being forced to do something you don't want to do." Murtagh said. "Thorn and I have no choice but to follow Galbatorix's orders."

"Eragon mentioned that when he told me about Alagaësia, and everything that's happened since he found Saphira." I said. "I wish I could help."

"There isn't anything you can do." Murtagh said.

We headed back as it got late. "Goodnight, and thanks again for the bracelet." I said.

"Your welcome." Murtagh said.

Months passed, and even without the help of Eragon and Saphira, the Varden managed to get closer and closer to Uru'bean. Galbatorix grew angrier and angrier. Maleficent seemed to enjoy this. I hated that I knew why.

When the Varden reached Dras-Leona, Maleficent summoned me. She entered, shutting the door behind her. "Allianna, the heartless have gone out of control. We must leave before they consume this world."

I gasped. "But-"

"But nothing. We are leaving, now before we are taken with it." She commanded. "Summon your ship."

"Yes, Maleficent." I said.

* * *

As the Gummi Ship approached a wormhole, I turned to see Alagaësia being consumed by the darkness. I felt tears stream down my face. _I only wish Eragon and Murtagh could be okay._ I thought, turning away as we sailed through the wormhole.

 **Traverse Town, First District**

 **Murtagh's POV**

I woke in a strange town and looked around. A man with brown hair and a scar across his face stared at me. "You okay?" The man asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, where am I?" I asked, standing.

"Traverse Town." The man said. "I'm Leon."

I recognized the name of the place. It was one of the world's Ally had told me about. She had told me that this was the world were most people ended up when their world was consumed by the heartless. _So_ _Alagaësia is gone._

 _So it seems. This place feels…interesting._ Thorn thought to me. He sent me an image of where he was.

I wandered through the town, eventually coming to the top of a clock tower. I looked down from the clock tower. _No sign of Ally or anyone else…I wonder if there were more survivors._

* * *

 **Twilight Town, The Old Mansion  
**

 **Eragon's POV**  
I woke next to Saphira in a clearing near a wooded area. I sat up. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around. There was an old, decrepit Mansion behind us.

 _I do not know. Go and take a look around._ Saphira said.

I nodded, and headed down throught the woods and into a Town. _It's quiet here. A peaceful world, then?_

 _Perhaps, but we should still keep up our guard. Allianna said the Heartless could just appear from nowhere._

 **Hollow Bastion,** **Dungeon** **.**

 **Allianna's POV**

I walked down the hall of the dungeon, finally managing to get away from Maleficent. She was distracted by the fact that a boy named Sora seemed to be ruining all her plans. _She deserves everything that comes to her._ I thought.

"Who's there?" Asked a familiar voice. I gasped, and ran tword it. I stopped, and instantly tears came to my eyes. "Sam! Your okay!" I said.

Sam, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, looked up at me, in shock. "Ally! Your okay!" He said, relieved. "But what are you...oh no..." He spotted the necklace with the heartless symbol on it.

"She caught me." I said. "She's making me serve her, and if I don't do what she says, she'll have you turned into a Heartless. Where's Ansem?"

"He escaped a couple days before Maleficent came back. I have no idea where he is now. But the being of darkness you may have heard about? That man is saying he's Ansem, but it's actually Xehanort."

"I told Ansem he wasn't to be trusted!" I said, stomping my foot.

"He refused to believe it, and now his good name is in taters." Sam said. "At least he didn't trust him enough to tell him about you and your brothers."

"That's one thing to be glad for." I said before sighing. "I should go before Maleficent notices I'm gone. I'll come back as soon as I can."

He nodded. "Be careful, Ally."

"I will." I promised.


	5. Bad News

****A week later.****

I walked around the library, skimming my hand on the book bindings.

I looked up as I heard footsteps. It was a boy, probably eleven or twelve. He was wearing a jacket and red pants. They stared at each other. "Are you a wielder?" I asked. He nodded and summoned his keyblade. I smiled. "I thought so, sorry to bother you." I said.

He shrugged, the keyblade disappearing. "How did you know?"

"My secret." I said, going out into the Entrance Hall. I saw Squall and hugged him.

"It's good to see you to, Ally." He said with a sad smile.

"Well 'Leon', how is Traverse Town?" I asked, tilting her head.

"Fine, only one person showed up recently." Squall mumbled. "He demanded to come with us."

"Cover for me." I said before running off.

 **Murtagh's POV**

I looked around the Great Maw, Thorn behind me. I sighed. _So far no sign of Ally…maybe she's not here._

 _Murtagh, look._ Thorn thought.

I followed his gaze, and saw Allianna. He ran over to her and hugged her. "Your okay!" She said. "Is Eragon with you?"

"No, for all I know, me and Thorn are the only survivors." I looked at her. "You-" He said. "Ally, the heartless necklace, it's gone!"

Ally gasped, and ran to a crystal fissure. She looked at her reflection in a crystal and saw the necklace was gone. "I'm free." She whispered. "Sam!"

 **Allianna's POV**

I turned and ran, hearing Murtagh following me, to the Dungeon. I went to Sam's cell, and was relieved to find him okay. "Stand back!" I said, summoning Dragon Heart. A beam shot out of its tip, colliding with the cells lock. With a click, the door swung open. Sam shot up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

After he released me he looked at Murtagh. "Who is this?"

"Murtagh, this is Samuel, Sam, this is Murtagh." I said. "He's from that world I told you about."

"Pleased to meet you." Sam said. He looked back at me. "Does this mean Maleficent-"

I nodded. "I'm free." I said, taking his hand. "And now that I am, we can pick up where we left off."

Samuel nodded. "Let's explore the worlds, just like you always wanted."

"Sounds good." I said. I looked to Murtagh. "Is it alright if Murtagh comes along? I don't want to leave him on a world he doesn't know alone."

Sam nodded. "Though we will have to get a bigger Gummi Ship to fit his dragon."

"The one that Leon used fit him just fine, maybe he'll let us use his." Murtagh said.

Sam nodded, and we went up to the Library, where everyone was waiting. "Squall, could Sam, Murtagh and I borrow your gummi ship? We're heading out for other worlds, and we need a ship that can fit Thorn."

Squall nodded. "I really don't need it anyway. We're all staying here on Hollow Bastion to make everything how it used to be." He said, handing me his gummiship keys. He walked with us then, leading us to the gummiship outside., which was already waiting. Samuel climbed into the cockpit, while Thorn entered a large opening on the backside of the ship.

"When Murtagh said he wanted to join us, I had to modify the back so Thorn could travel safely with us. I overdid it a bit, though." He said, motioning to the extra room. Murtagh climbed up after Samuel.

"Well if my guess is right, there should be plenty of room for Saphira to join him back there to, if we find Eragon along the way." I said. "Two others from Alagaësia like Murtagh. Saphira is a dragon like Thorn."

"Be careful out there Ally, even though the Heartless seem to be dwindling, they are still out there." He said.

"I will." I said before following Murtagh into the cockpit. Once the hatch was shut, I entered Twilight Town as the destination before having the ship take off.

 **Twilight Town, Station Plaza**

I looked around, gazing down at Twilight Town. "It's so beautiful." I said. "Where's Thorn?" I asked, noting he wasn't with us.

Murtagh suddenly looked shocked. "Eragon and Saphira are here! They're near an old mansion! Eragon is on his way to meet us."

Fifteen Minutes passed before Eragon ran in. I ran over and hugged him. "I'm glad to see your okay." I said. "Maleficent wouldn't let me come say good-bye." I said. "She underestimated the darkness in Galbatorix's heart."

"Do you think they killed him?" Eragon asked.

"There's no way to be sure, but I think they may have." I said.

"Common, I'll show you guys the way to the Mansion, I've been staying there ever since me and Saphira appeared here." Eragon said, and started through town.

Once at the Mansion, we went inside to find that Eragon had made the best of the situation. The mansion seemed to have been cleaned spotless, and a mattress laid on the floor in the Foyer. "It was in a bedroom on the other side of the mansion, but I didn't want to be to far from Saphira so I moved it here." He explained.

"I'm gonna go claim a good one before either of you guys do." I said before heading into the mansion.

 **A week later**

Sam and I were headed back to the mansion, hand in hand. As we got into The Woods and a sudden pain surged from below my ribs. I let go of Sam's hand clutched at the source of pain, letting out a small cry. "Ally!" I heard Sam yell, before everything went black.

 **Sam's POV**

Ally fell to the ground, unconscious. "Ally?!" I picked her up, looking at her in panic for any signs of her being hurt.

"What has happened?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned, and saw a man, his face is covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth. His voice sounded familiar, and after a moment I recognized it. "Ansem?" I asked, shocked.

He came over, and looked at Allianna. He sighed. "I fear it has come to pass, Samuel, get her inside, I may be able to help her."

I nodded, and carried her into the house, Ansem leading me through. Murtagh and Eragon looked at us, shocked. "No time for introductions." I said.

Ansem walked into the library, and pressed something on the horse statue. The floor disappeared, and he descended into what seemed to be some sort of lab. He led us into a basement hall, and went into a doorway to the left. Inside was a pod. "Put her inside." Ansem said.

I did so, and once the pod shut, Ally began to float inside it. I touched glass before exiting the room.

Eragon and Murtagh were waiting in the hall. "What happened?"

"We were just coming back from our trip to the beach, and she suddenly was clutching below her ribs and cried out. The next minute, she's unconscious." I said. "Ansem fears...that what happened during her creation..."

"What did happen?" Eragon asked.

"Well...it was four years ago now. Ansem was obsessed with finding ways to combat and protect Hollow Bastion from the darkness, so he summoned me to help him. He didn't trust his other apprentice's anymore, not once he found out about their taboo experiments. It's because of them that the Heartless even exist in the first place. He had made seven others like Ally..except they were all male before he decided on one more: but this time a female.

 **1** **year ago**

Everything appeared normal as I came into the lab. I slipped on his lab jacket. "Is she doing well?" I asked.

"Very." Ansem said as he climbed down the ladder. He pressed the button to drain the tube of the liquid inside. Once it was fully drained, I took her out and laid her on the exam table. "My tools please, Sam."

I nodded, and got his surgical supplies. He then hooked her up to the heart monitor. I looked to the shelf above the exam table. "One of the screws are loose." I said.

"I'll have to fix it later, but for now, let's move the more dangerous items off the shelf." Ansem said. I then moved a few jars off the shelf, before returning to the exam table. Ansem made a cut on Ally, just below where her ribcage was. Ansem examined her organs. "Everything seems fully grown and functional. She may just be my best."

I smiled. He then turned, hearing something. "Ansem, Heartless!" I shouted, going to grab a pole. A heartless swarmed under the door, and struck me, sending me into the shelf, knocking the jars that were left on it off and onto the floor and exam table. I stood back up, and helped destroy the heartless, and started picking up the jars, luckily none had broken. Ansem seemed to be going throught the jar's contents in his head. "The Dragon scale, quickly! Find it!"

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"A dragon's scale. Kioda found it and sent it to me." Ansem said looking to the exam table.

I went over and saw the dragon's scale on one of Ally's organs before Ansem could remove it, the incision on her stomach healed. Before either of us could react, Ally's body convulsed and two black dragon wings shot out of her back. The bottom of her dress tore, and her nails grew longer. I stepped back, and waited until she settled on the table and the wings disappeared. Ansem sighed. "We must watch her closely now, in case her progress falters."

 **Present Day**

"A dragon's scale?" Murtagh asked.

"One like the ones on Saphira and Thorn, _exactly_ alike." I said. "I made the connection when I first saw Saphira."

"Where is Kioda now?" Eragon asked.

"On his world: The Land of Dragons. Each of her brothers protects a different world." I said. "We tried to get into contact with him, but the Heartless invaded before he could get back to us."

Ansem emerged then. "I am afraid that Ally is beginning to reject the scale, I have removed it, but I fear her body has become reliant upon it. I am running a few more scans, but the outlook looks grim."

"She's going to die?" I asked, horrified. A knot formed in my stomach.

"I'm afraid so Samuel." He said, and tears formed in his eyes. "I can only hope a solution presents itself.

"And the scale?" I asked.

"I am running tests on it, perhaps if we learn more, a solution will present itself." Ansem said. "We can only wait..wait and hope."


End file.
